


No I wanna fuck.

by ArmedPenguins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Language, M/M, its stupid, may eleborate later, this literally took me ten seconds.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmedPenguins/pseuds/ArmedPenguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's short, stupid, but fun.</p><p>I own nothing.</p><p>Based entirely off a vine that is not mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No I wanna fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, stupid, but fun.
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> Based entirely off a vine that is not mine.

“Hey Daichi you wanna come over?’ Suga asked, locking the supply closet.

“Why you wanna netflix and chill?” Daichi answered cheekily, in a mocking tone.

“No I wanna fuck.” Suaga deadpanned. 

“Oh, ah, okay.” Daichi answered.


End file.
